Adam Taurus vs. The Meta
Adam Taurus vs. The Meta is a What-If? DEATH BATTLE featuring Adam Taurus from the Web Series RWBY and The Meta from the Web Series Red vs. Blue, it is also the follow up to Sharkface VS Adam Taurus and Felix VS Mercury Black. Adam Taurus VS The Meta.png|Commander Ghost Adam Taurus VS The Meta 2.png|Commander Ghost (Version 2) AT vs TM.png|XxxNANOMACHINESONxxX Description RWBY VS Red vs. Blue! They were once good people but are now cold-hearted killers...but when put against each other, which one will come out on top? The White Fang Leader or the Scariest Mute in the Galaxy? Interlude Camilla: Last time, Adam Taurus faced off against Sharkface and… Ruby: Let’s just say the results were…less than desirable. Ghost: Agreed. Camilla: However Adam now has a new opponent to face off and this one might prove to be far more lethal than Sharkface. Ruby: The Meta formerly known as Agent Maine... Ghost: She’s Ruby, she’s Camilla, and I’m Ghost, Camilla: And it’s our job to analyze their armor, weapons and skills to find out who would win… Ruby: A Death battle! Ghost: If Maine can’t kill Adam than I don’t know who can… Ruby: We probably should have just done Vergil Vs Adam from the beginning… Ghost: Meh. Adam Taurus Ghost: We basically covered all the info for Adam last time, but in case you didn’t see it here is a quick review, Ruby, Camilla? If you would be so kind. Ruby: It would be my pleasure, in Remnant…Faunus are a species that physically resemble humans however they possess a single physical trait of a specific animal such from cats, monkeys, and a lot more. These traits can range from anywhere to having cat ears or having a tail. Camilla: Unfortunately though, Humanity did not accept and they attempted to confide the Faunus populace to the island of Meageria but this action leads to the Faunus Rights Revolution otherwise known as the Faunus war. Ruby: The war lasted for three years and the Faunus were successful in preventing their confinement to the island and were able to live amongst humans, a group that would serve as a symbol of peace and unity between Faunus and humans and that group would be called the White Fang. Camilla: However humans continued to show discrimination and hate towards the faunus, this continued aggression eventually lead to the original leader of the White Fang to step down and a new leader took charge however his methods were the belief that the best method in order to obtain what they wanted was violence. Ruby: One of the White Fang most prominent leaders would be forced to form an alliance with Cinder Fall and the person that would do this is was named… Camilla: Adam Taurus, huh…I was honestly expecting more because all I see is Vergil. Ghost: THANK YOU! SOMEONE SEES IT! Ruby: So would this make Mercury; Dante or would it make Sun; Dante? Ghost: I think it would make Sun the Dante of RWBY, unless Adam has a twin brother… Ruby: If he does…let’s hope that he doesn’t turn out to be a Yandere, as well. Camilla: If he has a huge broadsword with a red blade and skull designed at the hilt than you have you answer now anyway back on topic. Adam is an incredibly skilled combatant being able to take on multiple foes and emerge victorious. Ruby: He posses incredibly endurance being able to take on numerous AK-130 otherwise known as Atlesian Knights – 130s and not show any sign of fatigue. Ghost: He posses incredibly speed being able to react to automatic fire and block them, as well as being able to move faster than the eye can see. Camilla: He is also pretty strong being able to lift and throw and Atlesian Soldier. Ruby: Being a Faunus, Adam posses Night Vision…this allows him to basically see in the dark and can use this to his advantage. Ghost: If he can actually see through the mask, seriously that has to limit his proverbial vision. Ruby: You want me to ask Lucy or Gerome? I’m sure they can explain any tactical advantage the mask gives. Camilla: We’ll worry about it later, Anyway just like Ruby here and all of her other friends. Adam has access to an aura which is a physical manifestation of his soul, This allows Adam to be shielded from otherwise very deadly attacks and heal minor wounds but it also gives him access to a semblance. Ruby: Adam semblance is without a doubt his most deadly ability, Adam can absorb energy fired from his opponent and Re-emit it back towards his opponent in a lethal attack. Adam was able to absorb a large energy blast fired from the Spider Droid and after re-emitting it destroyed the droid causing it too disintegrate. Ghost: Adam is also capable of absorbing bullets and after absorbing two bullets the slash was still powerful enough to…cut…through…another person’s aura…nobody knows who the person was. Ruby: Yes, nobody knows… Camilla: that poor person. (Ghost all of a sudden leaves the room) Ruby: Anyway…Adam cannot use his semblance with his bare hands and this is where his weapons come in, Wilt and Blush. Camilla: Wilt is what Adam uses in order to use his semblance; by blocked energy or projectiles with it…Adam absorbs it, charging his semblance in the process. Ruby: Wilt is a chokutō, a traditional Japanese straight and single-edged sword and Blush is a Gun-Sheath and is capable of shooting bullets from Blush as well as launching Wilt directly at his opponents, Adam mostly fires Blush at his opponents at point black range. Camilla: Adam uses this in a fighting style called “Iaijutsu”, which primarily focuses in quickly drawing the sword for an attack and sheathing it again, Adam is an incredibly fight in this style being able to strike his opponents fast enough to make it appear as if his attack hasn’t done any form of damage until sheathing his weapon. Ruby: With all of this…I’m sorry…I just can’t do this anymore! (Ruby walks out the room) Camilla: And then there was one…with all of this, Adam has performed some pretty impressive feats. He has taken down numerous Atlesian-130s, defeated the spider droid with some assistance from Blake and defeated both Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna. (Sounds of someone punching a wall is heard) Camilla: I’m gonna go out on a limb and say that was either Ghost or Ruby punching the wall from anger at me mentioning that but anyway, despite these feats…Adam is not without his weaknesses; His aura has a limit and once it runs out…the next attack that he takes will be very lethal to him, he can only absorb projectile based attacks. (Someone punches the wall again) Camilla: Or it’s probably Yang venting as well but despite those drawbacks…Adam is without a doubt one dangerous opponent. Adam Taurus: Bring them to their knees. The Meta Camilla: Before there was Red Team or Blue Team, there was Project Freelancer a research group that was created with the intent of studying experimental A.Is used by skilled agents however they were only able to get one A.I, this A.I was called Alpha and was based on the Director of Project Freelancer…Dr. Leonard Church Ruby: The Director had decided to put to torture the Alpha A.I by putting him in numerous scenarios that would cause him to fragment himself a part of himself in order to survive, one of the A.Is would be Sigma and he would be based on the Alpha’s ambition and creativity. Ghost: Sigma would be assigned to Agent Carolina however she would give him to her ally, codenamed Agent Maine who during a mission had suffer severe damage to his throat making him unable to speak and Sigma would be given to him as a means to communicate with his allies. Ruby: However Sigma had an ulterior motive, Sigma took interest in achieving the A.I stage of “Metastability” and eventually would manipulate Maine and lead him on a rampage, hunting down his fellow Agents and stealing their armor enhancements’ as well as the other A.I fragments of the Alpha A.I with the intention of reforming into the Alpha A.I and obtaining Metastability. Camilla: And as a result Maine became unstoppable killing machine, all under his new name…The Meta. Ruby: As former Agent of Project Freelancer, Meta was without a doubt probably one of their more dangerous field agents being able to take on groups of enemies and even take on his own fellow Freelancers and come out on top. Ghost: Meta posses incredibly strength being able to stops a Warthog and Kick it away with little effort, capable of breaking a stone block by ramming it with his shoulder as well as launch it towards Agent’s York and Texas, and destroyed the front of end of a Warthog causing by just landing on it causing it to flip over into the air in the process. Ruby: Maine Also posse’s incredible skills in hand-to-hand combat being able to hold his own against Agent Texas. Camilla: But Meta’s most greatest aspect is his sheer durability and endurance as he has survived numerous injuries that would most certainly cripple or downright kill a normal being and has not only gotten back up from but was also able to keep fighting with said injury. Ruby: Meta has been shot in the chest, shot in throat several times, hit by a truck, survived multiple bullets fired from a turret, two missiles fired from Lopez, an explosion from land mines, slashed and stabbed, a self inflicted explosion, a stabbed to the chest from an energy sword and four shotgun shells…and could get back up as if nothing happened. Ghost: But the Meta is not without his weapons, his primary weapon of choice being the Type-25 Grenade Launcher otherwise known as the Brute Shot; This weapon is a semi-automatic grenade and can fire four Type-25 Exotic/High-Explosive Antipersonnel Grenades in three seconds with the grenades exploding upon impact dealing large amounts of damage and as an added bonus has a large blade mounted under it, allowing for close range combat. Ruby: Meta’s primary sidearm is the M6G Personal Defense Weapon System aka the Magnum, this weapon while having a low fire rate makes up for this with its extreme precision and accuracy. Camilla: However the Meta’s biggest advantages’ come in the form of his armor Enhancements’ and he has collected quite a few of them by killing other Freelancer agents and stealing their A.Is. The Meta has the following A.I at his disposal; Sigma, Gamma, Eta, Iota, Beta, Gamma, Delta, Theta and Omega. Ruby: The first Armor Enhancement he has is the Advance Motion Tracker, and it amplifies the abilities of a normal Motion Tracker allowing Meta to see his targets through walls and other structures. Ghost: His next Armor Enhancement is the Domed Energy Shield, and as the name implies created a shield in the shape of a dome around Meta protecting him from bullets and explosives. Camilla: Active Camouflage and Adaptive Camouflage allows him to turn invisible and blend in with his surroundings respectively allowing him to take his enemies by surprise and deliver surprise attacks. Ruby: His Strength Booster enhances his already insane strength allowing him to lift a Warthog which weighs 3.25 metric tons or 7,200 Ibs off the ground and throw it however considering that before he was already strong as hell; he can probably do the same without the armor enhancement. Ghost: He also has the Voice Manipulator and as it name implies, it allows Meta to manipulate recorded transmissions and the like fooling his enemies. Camilla: He also has the BioScan which allows him to check the vitals or injuries of his teammates. Ruby: But his most dangerous Armor Enchantment was the Temporal Distortion Unit, this allows Meta to freeze time to a standstill and freeze his opponents while he himself is the only one still able to move. Camilla: The Meta has accomplished some pretty impressive stuff; He has killed numerous agents of Project Freelancer, survived numerous injuries that would have killed a normal person, survived being impaled by an energy sword, and defeated Texas with some help from Washington. Ghost: Despite this, Meta is not without his weaknesses; running all these A.Is consumes a large amount of energy from his suit, the Meta can be rather childish at times, his Enhanced Motion Tracker can be somewhat glitchy when in smoke, and despite being a ruthless killing machine…he was drowned by a ragtag group of idiots. Ruby: Despite this…The Meta is the last person you want to face off against. Sigma: Agent Maine, isn't that the soldier from the freeway? The one that shot you in the throat? (Maine growls and faces the Female Insurrection Soldier and the Sleeveless Insurrection Soldier.) I thought so. Sic 'em. '' DEATH BATTLE ---- 'Vale at night, Random Warehouse' '''Adam Taurus' was currently leaning against the wall of a warehouse waiting for Emerald, Mercury and Neopolitan to exit so that they could report back too Cinder about what happened. Adam looked over to where Sharkface was but only saw his severed arm as what was left him was gone, Adam remembered Sharkface words from before but simply put them off as the rambles of an insane buffoon. Mercury, Emerald, and Neo walked out of the warehouse and Adam pushing himself of the wall turning his attention to the three of them but he noticed Neo was simply looking towards something, and for a brief second turned his attention to where she was looking and saw nothing prompting him to turn his attention back towards the other two. “Well?” He asked and Emerald looked at Mercury who shrugged causing her to roll her eyes in annoyance. “Roman’s already working on a plan to steal more dust to make up for what was lost here.” She said and Adam nodded but was immediately hit in the head by Neo with her parasol much to his anger. “What?!” He yelled and she pointed to where she was looking previously and he was expecting too not see anything this time but instead saw someone standing on one of the shipping containers instead. Mercury and Emerald’s eyes widened at the sudden appearance of this person and as if on cue the person leapt down from the container onto the ground breaking some of it in the process from the landing. The man stood up and it was none other than Agent Maine AKA The Meta, who simply stared at the four of them letting out a growl. “So does anybody have an idea on why a fucking Predator is standing right in front of us?” Mercury questioned and no one answered however their attention was drawn back towards The Meta when Sigma, Theta, Iota, Eta, Gamma, Beta, Delta, and Omega appeared around him. Adam could hear them all saying ‘Find Him’ and this quickly escalated as they disappeared and Meta reached behind him pulling out his Brute Shot, Adam turned towards Mercury and Emerald only to see Neo appear next to them and grab both of them by their arms, she winked at Adam and in a flash of light disappeared with them much to his annoyance. “THAT ICE CREAM LITTLE-“ Adam was cut off mid swear as the Meta leapt towards him with the Blade of the Brute Shot directed towards him, prompting Adam to unsheathed Wilt and block the attack. They broke the clash and Adam quickly leapt back sheathing Wilt back into Blush and looked at his new opponent. (Cue Bloodlines - Brandon Yates) ''' “Hmph…this may be fun.” Adam said as he entered his combat stance while Meta simply growled in response. '''Announcer: Fight! Conclusion Trivia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'RWBY vs RvB' Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Commander Ghost Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:'Internet Show' themed death battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year